Best friends know best
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Cat and Andre know how it is to have two broken-hearted best friends. Jade and Beck's relationship, break up and getting back together through the eyes of their best friends. Bade
1. Andre

A/N: Andre gets the first chapter and Cat the second. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Andre**

Andre knew Beck only together with Jade. When he came into the small group Beck and Jade were already together for half a year. Beck and him immediately got along each and with Cat being Jade's best friend Andre slowly started spending more time with Beck and became his best friend. Andre never asked Beck how him and Jade came to be, but the more he saw Jade and him as a couple the more the question why he was together with her entered his mind. Not that Jade wasn't beautiful, that she surely was in Andre's eyes, but her behavior could be difficult to say the least.

Almost two years later when Jade and him worked on a song together for hours and she sang to him, he understood. Jade was so much more than what meets the eye and Beck and Cat had surely seen that already. When he realized that he was falling in love with Jade his heart stopped for a moment. She was his best friend's girlfriend, he shouldn't have these feelings for her, but he couldn't do anything against them. The song he performed with Tori for Jade helped but there were still lingering feelings he couldn't get rid of, but he would never act on them.

Slowly Andre realized that Jade and Beck together may be an odd couple, but he could see how much they loved each other. Sure there were fights, but in the end these didn't hold long before the two were back to kissing and making up. With the new addiction to their group in form of Tori Vega Andre thought he finally found great friends. However the fights between Beck and Jade increased. Andre couldn't understand why Jade was so jealous all the time, it was obvious to him that Beck only loved her.

This time the break up was bigger than the small one Beck and Jade had a few weeks after Tori came to Hollywood Arts. In Sinjin's game show Beck's harsh words shocked Andre. Normally his best friend was always calm and laid-back, but when it came to Jade it was different. It wasn't the first time Andre realized that Jade must mean a lot to Beck if he was willing to let his temper flare up. It was strange that he considered that now that the couple in their group was about to break up.

Later at Tori's house the fighting that had been a constant since Sinjin's game show found it's end in an ultimatum. Andre could see how much it pained Beck to see Jade like that and he was sure Beck would open the door. Despite the fighting they were a great couple and it was obvious that they loved each other a lot. However when Beck stopped and Jade ended the countdown the door was still closed. It shocked Andre, but he was even more shocked when Beck turned around and casually said they should just play cards. Was he really going to pretend that he just didn't break his own heart and Jade's?

Something in Andre wanted to tell Beck off, but the moment they sat down and the attention was off of Beck for the moment Andre looked at his best friend again and saw the heartbreak. Beck was putting up a front and acted like he hadn't hurt himself with his decision. The days following Beck didn't speak about Jade to any of them, but it hurt Andre the most because he was his best friend, he could talk to him. Andre could see that Beck, even thought the biggest part of their group was constantly around him and not Jade, was even more lonely than she was. Jade had always Cat and even now her best friend didn't leave her side most of the time. Beck, even thought he was surrounded by his friends, looked lonely and Andre wanted to help him but didn't know how.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Beck invited Andre to his RV, so they could watch a football game. Both weren't too much into sports, seeing that art was their passion, but a boys night would be good for them. Not only Jade had nothing to do on weekends, Beck didn't as well seeing that they had spend most of their time together while they had been dating, so it didn't surprise Andre that Beck seemed rather happy when he came over. After an hour and a few beers Beck finally began talking about Jade for the first time since their break up.

Andre didn't know what he had awaited, but the pained expression Beck had during the whole time he talked about Jade shocked him. Sure he had known that Beck was hurting but he didn't expect to which extent. Beck was a good actor, maybe even the best one on their school, so it must have been easier for him to fool them all. Andre didn't know what he should tell Beck to make him feel better, because there was no way you could forget the feelings for a girl you loved for almost three years. He never had a long relationship so far and maybe he had thought he was in love with the girls he had dated but seeing Beck now made him realize that he had never really been in love. What Beck felt for Jade was love, true love.

The whole situation wasn't easy for Andre, because he knew this time the break up was real. Jade was doing her best to ignore Beck and even thought she was a great actress as well Andre saw a hurt look on her face when she thought no one was looking. He couldn't tell Beck everything would be alright again, because this time he wasn't sure if it would, so he just lay a hand on Beck's shoulder in silent support and let his best friend get everything off his chest. Wasn't that what best friends do, being there for each other?

Their football evenings became a constant for the two best friends and Andre was glad Beck was more open to him during this time. It seemed that Beck had realized that he could trust his best friend with the pain and hurt he was going through. However outside of these evenings Beck kept his facade up and didn't stop the girls from flirting with him, especially when Jade was around. Andre had never understood why Beck had flirted during his relationship with Jade, but slowly he realized that back then Beck wanted to make her jealous to have a proof that she loved him and now he was doing it to see if Jade still cared.

A few weeks later the group was invited to a house party from a guy that was new on Hollywood Arts. While Cat dragged Jade away the moment they entered the house him and Beck stayed by the couches. When two girls approached them Andre smiled at them and the four began talking. Maybe talking to a nice girl would lift Beck's mood a little. However when the girl that had been flirting with Beck came over to them and pulled her friend, the girl he was talking to, away he knew something must have gone wrong.

Sighing at the lost chance to flirt with that girl he approached his best friend who sat on one of the couches. When Andre asked him what happened Beck told him that the girl had complained that his focus wasn't on her and that he had called her Jade two times. Andre shook his head, of course he had, his mind was still only on Jade. After a few seconds in silence Andre told him he would get them punch, maybe that would loosen Beck a little.

When Andre came back a whole new picture awaited him. Sure Beck still sat where he had left him, but his expression was one of jealousy and anger, he even clenched his fists so hard that they were turning white. Andre followed Beck's glance and was met with a strange sight. Jade and Cat were both dancing, that was not what was strange but the guy dancing so closely to Jade was. He wasn't touching her but still so close that it could be considered dancing together. Andre had never seen that expression on Beck's face, but during his and Jade's relationship she had never given him any reason to be jealous. Beck being the jealous one was a turnaround and now Andre was more sure than ever that his best friend was still in love with Jade.

A few hours later they all left the party. Beck hadn't let Jade and that guy out of his eyes, even thought they hadn't done anything besides dancing. Andre offered Beck that he could crash at the RV, knowing that maybe his best friend wanted to talk to someone. To his surprise he agreed and they drove to his RV. Beck told Andre that he could borrow a few clothes from him to sleep in and left to get ready in the small bathroom. However when Andre opened the wardrobe he was in for a surprise, hanging casually between Beck's clothes were a few that obviously belonged to Jade. Andre was sure Beck couldn't get rid of them or give them back to her, because he still wanted to have something of her around him. The second thing that caught his attention was a small box with the name Jade on it. Normally he wasn't that curious and stayed out of other people's stuff, but he couldn't help himself from opening the box. Among a few things that he knew Beck gave Jade to her birthdays, their anniversaries and Christmas he found the necklace. It must have been Jade's because Beck still wore his, another sign that he was still in love with Jade.

When Andre heard Beck come out of the bathroom he quickly put the box back and closed the wardrobe. This night Beck didn't talk to him about anything that happened at the party but he knew his best friend was glad he was there for him. In the morning Andre was the first to wake up, he was not only an early riser but Beck's couch was uncomfortable. Looking over to Beck he saw his best friend slowly waking up too. Beck stretched a hand out to his right side automatically, Andre guessed that this was where Jade had always slept, searching for someone who wasn't there anymore. Even half awake his best friend could only think about his ex girlfriend.

All the small things Andre had witnessed the last few weeks let him come to one conclusion, Beck was still in love with Jade and he was pretty sure Jade felt the same. However it took a little more time and the Full Moon Jam until both admitted that to each other. Andre was MC that evening, but when Jade entered the stage he came over to stand on the side. After the first few words Jade sang he knew that this song was about Jade and Beck's relationship and he watched his best friend realize that as well. Beck seemed intrigued by her singing and slowly got closer to the stage. Of course Andre of all people knew what Jade's voice could do to someone, after all he fell in love with her after she sang to him that evening they had worked on his song together.

Andre shook his head and focused back on the stage where Beck now approached Jade. He knew his best friend long enough to see that Beck was actually nervous. Even thought he couldn't hear what they were talking about he knew Jade wouldn't make the first move, she was too proud for that, so it didn't surprised him that Beck was the first to lean in. Jade followed quickly and just like that they were making out on stage. Andre smiled when he saw how happy his best friend looked. He wouldn't be surprised if someone would make a play out of this, after all that was pretty much the best happy end that you could wish for.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Cat

A/N: First of all I want to thank my reviewers NoUsernamesAreAvailable, Mel, alicheriee, Rishini and irshgirl. Here is Cat's chapter :)

* * *

 **Cat**

Cat and Jade had already been best friends when Beck came into the picture. It was their first day at Hollywood Arts and Cat was excited to say the least. Looking at her best friend next to her she knew Jade was as well, but didn't show it so openly. Sure Cat was nervous, meeting new people and new teachers and maybe a cute boy was always difficult, but with Jade by her side she knew she didn't have to worry. Jade had always been her rock, while she was sometimes too soft Jade was more confident. Cat knew that they were both very different, but they were still best friends. Thankfully they had a few classes together and Cat tried her best to seem as confident as Jade, but in the end it was Jade who helped her through the first weeks at Hollywood Arts.

During their second week Beck approached them and Cat could see that his eyes were only focused on Jade. When he introduced himself to them Cat told him her name and Jade's, seeing that her best friend was only rolling her eyes at the boy in front of them. Beck seemed like a nice and cool guy, but Cat knew Jade had a hard time making new friends, so she invited him to eat lunch with them. Later her best friend complained and asked her why she had done that, but Cat just smiled happily at her and said that you could never have enough friends. Jade accepted that for the moment probably thinking Cat was developing a crush on the guy, while all Cat tried to do was bringing her best friend closer to her first relationship.

Normally Jade easily scared people off, but just like Cat had known from the beginning Beck was different, he seemed to be genuinely interested in Jade. Cat was sure that her best friend had no clue that Beck was honestly trying to get to know her and when he asked her out she flat out rejected him. However he didn't gave up and made an effort to get her to agree to a date, he even brought her coffee every morning the way she loved it, black with two sugars. Cat was telling Jade how sweet that was of him and that she should give him a chance, but Jade hesitated.

The following months they spent most of their time at school with Beck and sometimes even their free time and Cat knew Jade was getting closer to agreeing to go on a date with him. One day Cat realized that Jade was finally flirting back, it was very subtle but it was there. Cat could see Beck's eyes lighting up at that and she was sure there could be something great between them. However when he asked Jade out again she hesitantly refused and Beck's face fell. Cat knew why she was doing that, but she couldn't watch her best friend stand in her own way to happiness.

When they had their next sleepover Cat knew she had to talk to Jade about Beck, even under the risk of having her scream at her. Cat was surprised when Jade didn't interrupted her while she told her that Beck wouldn't disappoint her, that she could trust him and should give him a chance. It wasn't easy for Jade to trust people after her parents divorce and especially because her father refused to accept Jade's passion for art and didn't support her at all. Cat knew that it was a difficult theme for Jade, so she was more than surprised when her best friend agreed to give Beck a chance. That she gave in so easily just showed Cat how deep Jade's feelings for Beck already ran.

Cat was even more excited than Jade, at least on the outside, when she heard that her best friend and Beck would have a date on the weekend. Of course all her tries to get Jade to agree to wear something other than black for her date were refused screaming, but Cat smiled none the less when Beck rang the doorbell and looked more than impressed with Jade's black outfit. Cat waved the two off, before making her way home. Later that evening when her phone rang she answered it over-excitedly, before Jade had left she had pleaded so long with her best friend to call her after the date until Jade had agreed to do that. When she asked Jade how it went and she answered that it was alright Cat couldn't help but smile. Knowing her best friend for so long she knew that this meant Jade had a great time. Cat really hoped that Jade would have her first relationship in no time.

It seemed Cat got her wish when after a few weeks and many dates later Beck and Jade entered Hollywood Arts hand holding. Her overexcited question if they were exclusive now was answered with a bright grin from Beck and a small nod from Jade. Despite that Jade quickly shoved her off of her when she went in for a hug Cat could see that her best friend was smiling, she was happy.

Half a year after Jade and Beck's first date Cat woke up from the ringing of her phone. It was only eleven, but Cat had gone to bed early today. Still not fully awake she answered only to have Jade demanding that she opened her front door because she was outside. Confused and a little sleepy Cat made her way downstairs and true enough when she opened her front door she was greeted with the sign of her best friend. Of course Jade didn't ask if she had woken her up or if she could come in and just made her way upstairs to Cat's room, but the redhead was used to her best friend's behavior.

As soon as Cat closed her room door behind her she was faced with the problem. Without a greeting Jade flat out told her that Beck just said he loved her. Cat knew that the two had a date tonight, but this development she didn't seen coming. However it didn't surprised her that Beck was the first to say these three important words, Jade despite her tough demeanor was afraid to let people know how much she cared about them. It was obvious to Cat that Jade hadn't said it back yet, so she asked her best friend if she loved Beck as well. Jade hesitated for a moment and bit her lip, before facing her and nodding, before she asked Cat with a unusual vulnerability if she thought he loved her for real and not only said that. It was rare to see Jade like that and so far she had been the only one who got to see this side of Jade, but she was sure Beck could see it as well by now. Cat reassured her that it was obvious that Beck had been in love with her for a while now and that she thought Jade could trust him. It was the truth, Cat believed Beck that he was really in love with her best friend.

It took a while to convince Jade, but when she left she seemed to accept that Beck really loved her. Cat was sure Jade had told Beck her feelings when the next day in school both came over to her smiling. Beck rarely left Jade's side all day and took any chance he got to steal a kiss from her. Cat watched her best friend and hoped it would stay that way.

The next month a new guy came to Hollywood Arts, Andre. Him and Beck seemed to get on immediately and so he became part of their group, just like Robbie a few months later. The whole group changed however with the addiction of Tori Vega. Jade had always been possessive of Beck, but with the new girl around Cat could see that her best friend was even more defensive. The couple fought a little more, but Cat knew it was just part of their relationship and nothing to worry about. However the last few weeks Cat saw that her best friend was more and more tense and sometimes looked sad. In Sinjin's game show when Beck said he wasn't happy with their relationship Cat saw Jade lose her facade for a moment and she just looked shocked and hurt. It got even worse when she witnessed the fight between the couple in the janitor's closet, it was too real.

That evening at Tori's house Cat believe that Beck would undoubtedly open the door until she heard Jade say ten and Beck still stood on the other side of the door. Cat could imagine how hurt Jade must feel right now, but she knew she wouldn't talk to her just yet. The only thing Cat could do was text her best friend and ask her when she should come over to her house. Cat wasn't surprised when Jade texted her that she could come over in an hour, she wanted to be alone for now and Cat respected that. However the moment she arrived at Jade's house and her best friend opened the front door she couldn't help but hug her tightly. Never before had she seen Jade so broken. That Jade didn't push her away was only a sign how hurt and exhausted she really was and Cat could feel her heart break for her best friend. They didn't talked much that evening and not about Beck. Before they went to bed Jade thanked her, which was rare for her but Cat knew that it meant a lot to Jade that she was there for her.

Jade was already asleep, but Cat was still wide awake. A few minutes later Cat heard Jade's voice. Looking at her best friend she saw that she was still deeply asleep, but tears were running down her cheeks and she softly whispered the name of her ex boyfriend. Cat quickly averted her eyes, she couldn't stand to see her rock break, it was hurting her too much. She knew Jade would never let her see her tears if she was awake, Jade was always strong in front of her, but the break up seemed to hurt her even in her dreams where she had no control over her emotions. Cat knew that she would never tell Jade that she had been crying in her sleep, it was her secret. Jade didn't deserve this heartbreak, she had been hurt enough in the past from her father's words. If there was one thing Cat wanted it was for her best friend to be happy and for a while it had seemed like she could be with Beck, before it all ended today.

Cat couldn't find it in her to hate anyone, but right now she really wanted to hate Beck. He had done that to her best friend and even when Jade acted tough on the next day Cat knew it was a facade, she was hurting so much. Jade loved Beck and Cat had thought Beck loved her just as much, but in the end he hurt her. Cat knew that her best friend had only let two people close enough to hurt her and that was her and Beck. He had broken down the walls Jade had built around her heart and broke it.

The days following the break up Jade was harder on everyone, sometimes even on her but Cat didn't mind. Cat knew why her best friend did that, she didn't want anyone to see the pain she was going through. Cat tried her best to help Jade forget Beck, even going as far as watching five horror movies in a row with her, even thought she didn't like that genre because it scared her. However she could see that Jade often was lost in thoughts, her blue eyes holding a deep sadness. It was obvious about who she was thinking and Cat wished she could help her somehow.

When Jade showed her the song she had written for the Full Moon Jam Cat immediately realized that it was about her relationship with Beck. Art meant a lot to all of them and so it was not surprising that Jade had come to terms with her feelings for Beck in a song. At first Cat hadn't really believed that her best friend was alright with the break up after they had met Tori and Beck in the animal hospital, but now she saw that Jade was back to her strong self. Cat knew Jade still loved Beck and she was sure that Beck felt the same, the longing looks he gave his ex-girlfriend when he thought no one was looking spoke volumes. Lack of love had never been the problem in their relationship, but trust and understanding, however Cat was sure Beck and Jade had learned that during their break up. Jade's song was beautiful and Cat was sure Beck would think so as well.

Beck's reaction to the song was even better than Cat had hoped for. Of course she knew that Jade wouldn't just give in and that in the end Beck would be the one to make the first move, just like he had been the one to confess first to her all those years ago. When Jade pulled away from her kiss with Beck for a second to smile at her Cat knew she didn't need to worry about her best friend anymore. Jade was happy again and that was what she had really hoped for, Jade deserved to be in love and be loved back equally.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
